


May I have this Dance?

by nohmask



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Awkwardness, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Guilty Pleasures, One Shot, Short One Shot, Strangers, Wallflower Perspective Character, help i like kimblee, kimblee is a beautiful bastard, who gave him the right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohmask/pseuds/nohmask
Summary: Just as she opened her mouth to excuse herself, the musicians had begun to play another song. At the same time, the stranger put out his hand to her with a smile.“May I have this dance?” he asked.Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8i6JnznAi8
Relationships: Zolf J. Kimblee/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	May I have this Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading this one-shot! I told myself that I wouldn't make a character to ship with Kimblee for obvious reasons but I felt the strong urge to indulge like usual so here you go.
> 
> I didn't edit this at all because it was an in the moment thing but please enjoy this guilty pleasure fic! If you'd like to see more stuff with these characters or other pairings I have then lemme know!

The night was in full swing but Priscilla was beginning to grow weary of it. She nursed a glass of white wine for hours while her companions went off to enjoy their dates. Her date was nowhere to be seen, possibly looking for a more interesting dance partner than her. She couldn’t blame him but it still stung.  
As she took another sip of wine, she noticed a man dressed in white approaching her. He looked quite charming with his slightly upturned lips and long black ponytail but Priscilla felt a slight unease about him. He stood beside her, hands in his pocket, and watched the crowd as they moved across the dance floor.

“I’m not exactly a huge fan of these functions either,” he said.

“Eh?” Priscilla looked at him in confusion.

“I’ve noticed you’ve only been standing around since you arrived,” he stated. “Where’s your partner?”

“Probably getting us something to eat.”

“Is that so?” He tapped his finger on the platter-covered table behind them, smile widening.

Priscilla’s lips pressed into a tight line then took another drink from her glass. She and the stranger stood in silence and watched the crowd. She’d figured he’d ask for a dance or flirt but he just watched the crowd, not even swaying to the music. How strange...

Eventually, the music came to an end and the dancers parted from each other. But Priscilla’s companions didn’t return to her side. That figures. She went for another sip of wine but found that her glass was finally empty. Part of her wanted to get another, partially as an excuse to part ways with this stranger who continued to stand beside her. He didn’t seem to move an inch in all that time.

Just as she opened her mouth to excuse herself, the musicians had begun to play another song. At the same time, the stranger put out his hand to her with a smile.

“May I have this dance?” he asked.

“I-I’m not that great of a dancer,” Priscilla answered.

“Don’t worry about it, just follow my lead and you’ll do fine.”

Priscilla pursed her lips. It probably wasn’t a good idea but she placed her hand in his. He led her onto the dance floor, right in the middle of it. He pulled her close to him until their bodies were just inches apart. His right hand was placed firmly on her upper back while his left grasped her right hand at shoulder level. Hesitantly, Priscilla placed her left hand on his shoulder. The stranger placed his feet on either side of hers.

“It’s a very simple process, watch,” he told her.

He placed one foot back and gestured with his eyes for Priscilla to do the same. Priscilla followed his instructions, then they repeated it on the other side. Slowly, they became to sway in a circle like the rest. Priscilla kept her eyes on her movements until the stranger leaned his head down to whisper in her ear.

“You’re doing fine, just look at me.”

Priscilla’s cheeks began to heat up as she turned her head up to look at him. He still had on that nonchalant look as before that gave nothing away. Priscilla couldn’t help but feel frustrated seeing it.

“I thought you weren’t a big fan of these sorts of functions,” she pointed out.

“Doesn’t mean that I can’t try to have fun, does it?” he asked.

“I suppose not.”

“You should try to enjoy yourself more as well. It’s more fun if we’re both enjoying it.”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly planning on getting swept up onto the dance floor by a stranger tonight.”

“Would you have rather sat around waiting for your friends then?” The stranger took a step back and spun Priscilla, causing her to let out a surprised yelp.

“I mean... I can’t say I’m having a bad time I suppose,” she said as she was pulled back toward him.

“That’s more like it. I like women with a little more spirit.”

His smile widened and he picked up the pace of his movements. Priscilla did her best to keep up but she could feel herself starting to trip in her heels. She managed to step on his feet a couple of times but he seemed to take little notice as he kept her eyes on her and her alone. It was mesmerizing in a way. For the first time that night, Priscilla felt like she was worth something to someone. And all thanks to this random stranger.

She hoped the night would never end.

But as they say, all good things must come to an end. It felt much too fast when the song finally ended and the stranger pulled away from Priscilla. He bowed and brought her hand to his lips, lightly pressing them against her knuckles.

“It was fun, but I’m afraid I’ll have to leave now,” he said.

“Already? But it’s only been one song!”

“Sorry, duty calls. Maybe we’ll be able to dance again sometime.”

He looked at her one last time before turning to leave. Priscilla watched his pale shape make its way through a sea of black and rainbow colors. Then it suddenly hit her.

“Hold on, you never told me your name!”

But she only got a wave in response. What a mysterious man...


End file.
